In order to avoid a relative displacement between the vehicle occupant, who is sitting on the vehicle seat and, for example, a belt buckle or a belt tensioner, it is advisable to arrange such elements of the safety belt system on the vehicle seat itself. Especially in the belt tensioning, such arrangement is of advantage.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a vehicle occupant restraint system which is able to be used flexibly, using elements of a safety belt system arranged on the vehicle seat.